The Visitation Rights
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: I give up. Now, if I get the itch to write a self-insert, I'll put it here. This is purely to satisfy my urges, so feel free to ignore. "Ever since I started writing DC fan fiction, I get visited by the characters, and vice versa. These are our moments."
1. Caterpillar

"What the hell is_ that?"_ Glasses gasped, looking fascinated and disturbed all at once.

Shinichi sighed, moving away from the documentaries her family had in their movie collection, and he stood beside her in front of the screen door. He followed her line of sight, and almost laughed.

"Glasses-san, that is a caterpillar."

"But it's moving weird! Is it possessed? Just look at it! It's practically_ hopping! _Is that normal?"

"I have no idea."

The two silently watched the strange caterpillar.

"...do you think it's having a seizure?" Glasses asked, whispering.

"I don't know," He whispered back. He paused, looking bemused. In a normal tone, he said, "Why are we whispering?"

"Why not?"


	2. Taunting

"God damn it, Kaito! Gimme back my fucking ice cream!" Glasses cursed violently, chasing the thief – in more ways than one – around her living room.

Kaito laughed, easily side-stepping her cat, Sherbert.

Glasses did not.

"MEOW!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry, Sherby! Get out of my way! Ice cream is at stake, here!"

"As if you can catch me!" Kaito mocked her.

"Argh!" Frustrated, Glasses reached over to the table, snatching her pink, plastic spray bottle. Normally, she only sprays water at Sherbert for whenever he was getting annoying, but in _this_ case...

Grinning evilly with a devious gleam in her eyes, she aimed and fired before Kaito could dodge.

"Ack! Cold!" Kaito shuddered. "No fair! You can't – "

"Children..." An exasperated, mildly chastising voice called from the kitchen entrance, and they looked at Shinichi with identical looks of wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes, mother?" Glasses had the _gall_ to chirp. Shinichi gave her a dry look.

"Behave. Before Glasses-san's tousan wakes up and demands to know why there are two strange boys in the house. At _night_."

The two blinked, silently going 'oh'. They hadn't realized that.

They glanced at each other sheepishly.

"...I still want my ice cream back!" Glasses whined, looking pathetic and hurt.

Shinichi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Kaito. Get your own."

"Aw..."

Before Glasses could cackle victoriously, Shinichi also said;

"And Glasses-san, stop _taunting_ him with your ice cream – especially _**chocolate**_ ice cream. That's just asking for trouble."

"Yeah!" Kaito agreed, and Glasses pouted sullenly.

"But it's fun!" She complained.

"I don't care." Shinichi said, blandly, sighing.

_Why do I have to deal with these troublesome guys for?_ He wondered. _One Kaito was enough. Now there's a __**female**__ Kaito. A more brash and lazy Kaito, but __**still**__..._


	3. Working Mornings

"I'm going to be a jerk for two days," Glasses announced, walking out of her room.

Sherbert lazily lifted his head, looking at her with disinterest, before resuming his nap on top of the couch.

_Oh, good – I'm not the human cat toy today_, Glasses thought, distracted.

Kaito yawned faintly, and he looked at her curiously. Shinichi was grumbling sulkily about being woken up at five in the morning ("I hate you _all_..."), his head resting on Kaito's lap, scowling in petulant displeasure even as Kaito soothingly petted his hair.

Glasses snorted. It almost looked like family portrait, with all of three of them basically huddled together like that.

"Maybe three days," She amended, thinking about it further. "Hopefully not." _Or my readers will kill me._

"Why are you going to be a jerk for so long, Glass-chan?" Kaito questioned, looking mildly puzzled. He added, hopefully, "Oh, and you're going to make some of your Miracle Hot Coco, right? Right?"

"Of course – two packets of coco mix, seven teaspoons of sugar, and five teaspoons of white chocolate coffee," Glasses rattled off the ingredients of the Miracle, grinning at the happy expression on his face. Shinichi made a face – that instant coffee of hers was sweet as hell, and he didn't like it much. "Oh, and Shinichi, I still haven't found my coffee maker, but I had my brother drop off some take-out coffee from Starbucks. It's in the fridge, so you just have to heat it up and stir – oh...where'd he go?" She wondered, because Shinichi disappeared suddenly.

Kaito laughed, and they both heard the refrigerator open.

"He's getting his coffee," He explained.

"Ah," Glasses nodded sagely. "I'll start our hot coco soon, okay? Anyway, the reason why I'm going to be a jerk for two days? It's because I won't be posting drabbles for those two days."

"Gasp!"

"_**Le**_ gasp!" Glasses corrected. In the other room, she heard the microwave door open and shut. "Be fancy about it, Kaito!" She laughed, absently ruffling her hair. "But yeah; I need to _focus_ on writing a bunch of drabble sets for the next...two weeks? Something like that, and I get distracted when I have to stop and post the daily updates, and my muse hides under a rock after I'm done," She explained to the thief, sighing in exasperation.

"Hm..." Kaito nodded, musing. "Yeah, your fans are going to be disappointed."

"I know!" She groaned.

She paused, listening. It was awfully quiet. "...Shinichi, honey, you have to _start_ the microwave," Glasses called out.

A sluggish, calculating silence.

"...damn it," The other two faintly heard, and they laughed.


	4. Restraint

**April 14, 2012 – 6AM**

"What are you doing?" Kaito questioned, leaning against the back of her chair.

"Eek! Don't sneak up on me!" Glasses complained, scowling. She didn't look very fierce, however, because her hair was a fluffy, ruffled mess, since she had only just gotten up. She sighed, looking a little guilty. "...I'm posting drabbles."

"I thought you weren't done writing those, yet."

"Erm...I'm not."

Kaito laughed. "You have no self-restraint! Oh, well, you have enough to last you a couple of days, so you can still work on them – I'll help!" He eagerly offered, and she cringed, horrified.

"NO! I mean, uh, no, thank you, Kaito-san," She demurred, being extremely polite. He meant well, but, she _really_ didn't want to think about the things that he would make her write, if he was her muse for the day. She distracted him, "You didn't leave Shinichi alone in my kitchen, did you?"

Glasses said this as a joke, but suddenly Kaito looked shifty-eyed.

"Oh. Whoops."

_**BOOM!**_

"What the hell?" Glasses yelped. Kaito laughed nervously at her incredulous, slightly pissed off look. "Kuroba Kaito," She said, with forced calm. "You better sort your boy toy out, make sure he's okay, and fix my kitchen within the next two hours, or I will kill you both."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	5. Crude

**April 14, 2012 – 10AM**

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Stop what you're doing and come here! Quick! Hahaha!" Glasses cackled from her bedroom. "I've found my life's philosophy!"

"...she scares me, sometimes," Shinichi confided to his boyfriend, as they wandered over to her room.

They were almost done with the kitchen now – Glasses, luckily, hadn't been _too_ serious about her threat, so four hours was okay with her – and it was okay to stop for a break, anyway.

Shinichi owed her a new toaster, though.

"What are you talking about? I think she's pretty cool!" Kaito cheerfully said, grinning.

"You're just saying that because she was stupid enough to challenge you to prank war, but was actually _smart_ enough to outwit you a few times," Shinichi said, dryly. Although, he had to admit, he had to respect her a little bit for that, too – he never knew that Hello Kitty could be such an effective tool for pranks, or thumb tacks and string, for that matter. Glasses had a surprising ingenuity about her, and a quick mind, when she's properly motivated.

She lost the prank war, of course, but she gave Kaito a good run for his money for a few hours.

"Yep! I like anyone that can think like me!" Kaito said, grinning gleefully, and he bounced into her room. "What's up, Glass-chan?"

"Hahaha!" She laughed, waving at them. "Come here, come here – listen to this. It's really, _**really**_ crude, but it's funny and true; ahem," She coughed primly, and then she read aloud a phrase that she stumbled across on the internet. "Procrastination is like masturbation. It may seem like a good idea at the time but in reality, you're only just fucking yourself! Hahaha!" Glasses laughed again.

As a huge procrastinator, she can really relate to that.


	6. Bet

**April 14, 2012 – 4PM**

"Woo!" Glasses giggled, getting all up in her cat's face, making him lean backwards, and almost fall off the couch. It was so funny, she decided to do it again, "Woo – _ow!"_ She complained when he latched onto her head, and tried to eat her hair.

Kaito almost collapsed, he was laughing so hard.

"Called it!" He declared, laughing, and he smugly held out a hand to Shinichi, who smirked and gave him five American dollars.

Glasses huffed, finally removing her cat's paws from her head.

"Oh, shut up..."

The authoress sulked.


	7. Postings

**April 29, 2012 – 5AM**

"Yay! I made my second post on my blog~!" Glasses said happily, looking remarkably awake after eating some pineapple slices.

Shinichi blinked.

"...you made a blog? Since when?"

"Since _yesterday_, Shimmering Shinichi! I even put up a link on my fan fiction profile! Keep up with the class!" Glasses playfully mocked him, laughing when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Brat," He said, somewhat fondly, and then he went back to nursing his coffee.

Glasses giggled. "Yep, that's me...huh."

"What?"

"Where's Kaito at?" Glasses asked, bemused.

"How should _**I **_know?" Shinichi yawned.

"...you're practically _married_ to him! Worse than Ran, actually. You should know where he is at _all times_ – oh, there he is," Glasses said suddenly, peering out her window. "What the heck is he doing to my dead roses – HOLY SHIT!"

Shinichi jumped, startled. He almost spilled his coffee, to his distress.

"Ack! Wh-wha-_what?"_

"Kaito's reviving my dead flowers. At 5AM in the morning. Whoa..." Glasses breathed, awed. "How the heck is he doing that? No, wait, don't tell me – it'll ruin the magic."

Shinichi glowered at her.


	8. Plastic Cup

**November 24, 2012 – 3PM**

"Hello, folks..."

A young woman of twenty frowned absently as the readers entered the chapter. She was looking through her customized binder – her ShinKai binder, actually – looking through her various notes and plans, and wasn't really paying attention. She was torn between doing drabbles, her duty with My Dearest Mirror, and her Christmas story special for next month, which wasn't too far away, and she still needed to answer the pile of reviews that she reviewed in her absence.

Glowing Glasses was carefully not thinking about her other stories, or else she would go nuts in an attempt to finish over twenty or so stories all at once.

Not to mention her mission of correcting Dove&Bullet and her one shots.

Shinichi walked into the living room, and paused. He glanced at the readers, offering a polite smile, before walking over and tugging at Glasses's messy ponytail.

"Oi, we have visitors," Shinichi calmly pointed out to her.

"Ngh. What?" Glasses grumbled, blinking as she looked up. Her jaw dropped, startled. "Oh! Hi, guys! I'm just telling you all that if I haven't PMed you back yet, or responded to your latest reviews in Luck&Death, don't worry or feel neglected. I'm just busy. And still building up my ShinKai binder, too," She grinned, presenting her binder to them. "My printer has ink now, so I can print out my stories and put them away – I tried writing everything by _hand_, but, erm. Too many words, not enough patience."

She flipped open her binder again, going into her temporary agenda pages – temporary, because she was planning on using a planner to write in, since that would be more suitable.

"Today, I'm going to devote a few hours in answering the reviews. I seriously need to catch up on those, even though I kinda don't want to – I want to chill out and watch TV, or kill a few hours by soaking up hot water in the bath tub. With bubbles!" She added, mournfully. She loved her bubbles. "And I have a headache, too. Ugh. Shinichi, do you love me?" Glasses suddenly asked, twisting around to look at him with wide eyes.

He regarded her warily. "Why?"

"Because I need painkillers. Get me some!" Glasses demanded petulantly. She blinked at his unimpressed stare, and then sheepishly added, "Please?"

Shinichi sighed long-sufferingly, but nodded. "Sure. Where are they?"

"I don't know. Use your detective powers."

Shinichi deadpanned.

In the end, he found them on the top of one of the book shelves in the living room, inside a plastic cup with "SK+FAN+LULZ=APPLES" written on it with her handwriting.

What did that even mean?

Glasses didn't have a fucking clue, and theorized that she must've written it as a note to herself – probably about a plunnie with Shinichi and Kaito, an electric fan, some hijinks and apple cider.

Or...something.

She let Shinichi take off with it, however, to give him a riddle to puzzle over. Hell, he'd probably figure it out better than herself.

"Anyway, guys, I'm busy. I'll get back to you ASAP once I finish answering all of my reviews."

"Glass-chan! Your pumpkin pie is done!" Kaito yelled from the kitchen.

She perked up. "Ooo~! Change of plans - pie first, then reviews."


End file.
